


The War That Never Ends

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later he is still plagued by nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War That Never Ends

Roy awoke abruptly, snapping his fingers amidst cries of pain and agony. There was war raging all around him and broken bodies on the ground, but the fire would not come to his fingertips. Panic hit him like a bullet in the gut, and he struggled to fight down a scream (because he was a good soldier and he could not be scared), but _why wouldn't his fire come_? He _needed_ it. He saw the blood so vividly, heard the clash of weapons so clearly, and yet—

—and yet, as his vision began to clear, he realized there was no battlefield at all, but simply his small, familiar bedroom. That was a red coat thrown carelessly over his armchair, not blood, and the only sound was his own choking gasps. Roy touched his brow and felt sweat at his hairline. _A nightmare_ , he thought, disgusted. _I haven't had a nightmare about Ishval in years. I thought I was past it._

Wishful thinking, that, for he would never get past that war.

Beside him, Edward mumbled a sleepy protest at the disturbance and rolled over onto his stomach, but did not wake. Roy stared down at him, struggling to anchor himself to the here and now. He splayed his hand across the hard planes of Ed's bare back. There was an odd comfort in the warm skin beneath his fingers, the feeling of something tangible and real when he still thought he was half-caught in another time, another place. _This is not Ishval_ , Roy thought. _It's not Ishval_. He slowly lay back down without removing his hand. _This is not Ishval_.

And Ed's presence, volatile and explosive, eased his torment, at least for tonight.

* * *


End file.
